Levi's Tea Shop
by toomanyobessionstocount
Summary: A request for my friend! Has two OCs, but no pairings. Just a cute little AU, featuring our little, angry, Captain.


It was another day in the life of Levi Ackerman. He would wake up, get ready, and start cleaning his tea shop that he lived above of. He was tad bit obsessed with cleaning, as his helper, Harley Robinson, would constantly put it. He personally didn't see it. He just liked thing being clean. Speaking of Harley, she should be arriving any minute now.

"Levi, I'm here!" Ah, there she was, "Have you already started cleaning?" She always asked that question, even when she knew the answer.

"The answer is the same no matter how many times you ask it," he responded.

She chuckled, "I know. It's just become routine for me to say it." She picked up a broom and started to clean as well.

"What are you doing?" Levi dryly asked.

"Cleaning. You have tea to make. I'll make sure everything is clean before the costumers start coming in. Now, go make the tea," she ordered. Harley was one of the few people who could actually make Levi do anything. The two had known each other for a very long time now, so it made sense that they would seem close. That didn't mean he still wasn't upset for being forced to stop cleaning. He went into the back room and gathered the materials somewhat angrily.

"And stop pouting. I know you love your cleaning, but you opened this tea shop for a reason," Harley called from the front.

"I'm not pouting," Levi mumbled to himself. He began to get the tea leaves. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Hello, Harley. I suspect Levi's in the back?" the familiar voice of police officer Erwin Smith rang out,

"Hey, Erwin. Yeah, he's making the tea. He was pouting because I forced him to stop cleaning," Harley greeted.

"Ha! That certainly sounds like him. Maybe one day he'll do what you say without being upset," Erwin laughed.

She stated as someone else came in to the shop, "They day that happens will be the day giant monsters will attack and start eating us."

"Ooooo, that sounds cool. I would love to experiment on one of those!" another female voice shouted. Hange Zoe was definitely an excitable one. Sometimes Levi wondered why she was made a scientist that would have to work with sharp objects.

Harley said, "Calm down, Hange, they're not real. God help us if they were."

Erwin retorted, "Hey! I bet we all could take them!"

She snorted, "What, you, an insane scientist, a tea maker, and his friend? We'd get eaten on the first day."

Hange exclaimed, "I think we could take 'em! Levi would probably be the best one, even with how short he is!"

"Shut it, nerd," Levi dryly stated as he handed them their tea, "I can still kick you out."

"But you won't!" Hange cheered. That was true. These random people had all been friends for a long time now, even if Levi won't admit it.

"So, what time are those kids coming?" Erwin asked.

Harley answered, "Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and Mara? Probably in a couple of hours. They have school today, so they'll probably come in the afternoon."

Levi butted in, "Why do you want to know?"

Erwin replied, "I have the day off today and by Harley's description, they seem like nice kids. I'd lie to meet them."

"Yeah, I want to meet them, too!" Hange yelled.

"Tch, you'd probably end up scaring them away, Science Freak," Levi drawled.

"Now, Levi, that's not how humanity's savior should behave," Harley chastised. Erwin and Hange burst out laughing at that. Hours passed while everyone traded stories of the past. Levi and Harley would have to leave for a bit when the shop got busy, but once it died down, they always returned. Harley noticed the time on the clock.

"Four O'clock. The kids should be coming soon," Harley announced.

"Hey, Levi, isn't one of them related to you?" Hange wondered.

"Yeah, my cousin. She's the one who showed her friends this place. Kids haven't stop coming ever since," Levi answered.

"Hey, maybe the two boys have a thing for Harley," Erwin grinned.

She replied sarcastically, "Ha, ha, very funny. I think they're more afraid of me than anything else." The two boys had overheard someone say that gingers had no soul, and wouldn't you know, Harley was a ginger. Her straight hair was a very pale red, but red none the less. It didn't help that her eyes were a very icy blue, which was often found intimidating. Oddly enough, it was mostly Eren Yeager, the more confident one, who was afraid of her, not Armin Arlet. Mikasa Ackerman couldn't care less and Mara Belgrum found it hilarious. Speak of the devil, there they were now.

"Hey, kids!" Harley greeted as Levi went to make more tea for them.

"Hey, Harley," they all said at once.

"Who are they?" Eren asked, looking at the two unfamiliar people.

"These are a couple of old friends of Levi's and I, Erwin Smith and Hange Zoe," she introduced.

"It's nice to meet you all," Erwin stated casually.

"Yeah, Harley talks about you guys all the time. We figured it was about time to meet you!" Hange exclaimed.

"Oh, really?" Armin asked shyly.

"Yeah, you're Armin, right? She said you were really smart," Erwin commented.

"O-oh, I'm not that smart..." he stuttered.

"Ha! She said you were really nervous, too!" Hange's comment made Armin's already present blush even worse.

"Mara, you look really nice today," Harley complimented.

"Oh, thank you! All I really did was put my hair up," she stated. Her light brown curly hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and her green eyes were widened in surprise.

"Alright, brats, here's your tea," Levi came in with the kids tea.

"Thanks, Levi," Mikasa thanked her cousin.

"Yeah, thank you!" the others chimed at once.

"How do they do that?!" Hange whispered to Harley.

"No idea," she replied.

"Hey, kids, we were talking earlier if giant monsters attacked and what we would do. What do you think you guys would do?" Erwin asked.

"If they took away someone important to me, I'd want to get rid of all of them," Eren declared.

"I'd make sure Eren was safe," Mikasa said softly.

"Um, I'd probably end up getting eaten," Armin stated.

Mara exclaimed, "What?! No way! Armin, with how smart you are, you could probably come up with a ton of useful strategies."

Armin argued, "But, I'm really weak! You've seen me in gym."

"Fine, then, I'll protect you! I wouldn't ever leave your side!" she yelled.

"Wow, looks like we have a second generation of troops on out hands," Hange chuckled.

"Yup, loos like humanity will be safe between all of us," Harley agreed.

"Well, I've got to go. I'm back at work tomorrow, so I better head back home," Erwin stated.

"Yeah, me, too. They guy's will be wondering where I was all day!" Hange shouted.

"It was nice meeting you kids," Erwin smiled.

"Hopefully we can talk a bit loner next time! See ya!" And with that they both left.

"Yeah, we'd better be heading home, too. We have a lot of homework to do," Eren said.

"That's fine. Have to get good grades, right?" Harley replied.

"See you tomorrow!" They all left.

"Do you think one day they'll ever pay for their tea?" Levi grumbled.

"Oh, please, you know you don't charge the anything because Mikasa's family. You could never charge her or her friends," Harley teased.

"Whatever, just get back to work," Levi ordered. They got through the rest of the day fairly quickly, and before they knew it, it was time to close up.

"Levi, I'm heading home!" Harley called out.

"Whatever," was Levi's response.

"See you tomorrow!" And she walked out the door. Levi stayed up a bit, cleaning the shop up before going upstairs to get ready for bed. As he fell asleep, he thought, "Well, that was another busy day. Time to get some sleep." And he fell asleep, waiting for the next day to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know, I've been gone for a while. I put an explaination in the Psycho-Pass oneshot. This was a request for my friend Seanna, who instisted I write this fan fic when I found out that the author of AoT said that Levi wanted to open a tea shop. Thus, this was created! Now, I'mma finish this up and work on some of my other stories. See y'all in a few hours. Don't forget to review!<strong>


End file.
